


A Day With 宝贝

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, don't read it, my god, not an idol!au, trash, what TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's your birthday today! What else is there to do?





	A Day With 宝贝

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm trash for writing a reader-insert but then again i'm the ultimate trash
> 
> chenle2cute4everyone

“Ah, (Y/N)ie! Good morning! Happy birthday!”

You woke up to the hushed greeting that Chenle gave you, bleary-eyed as you stared at his smiling face for a few seconds before realizing what situation you were in. You smiled at him, mumbling a “good morning” of your own as well. You wanted to sleep in, but when the aroma of amazing breakfast foods hit your senses, you immediately wanted to stand up and go eat.

“I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so adorable, but you need to eat breakfast at the right time! And since it's your birthday today, I planned a surprise for you. You'll know about it after eating breakfast,” Chenle winked at you, giving you a small kiss on the forehead as a wake-up kiss. He let you wash up first before leading you to the dining room, where a variety of Western breakfast were laid out on the table for you.

“Ta-da! I made breakfast for you. I hope you like it, (Y/N)! Let's eat!” he pulled out a chair for you, making you blush and giggle like a middle-schooler who was spending time with her crush. Except, this was your crush-turned-boyfriend you were talking about, so technically, it was the same. “Wait, let me feed you this. I heard you liked waffles with chocolate chips in them, so I attempted to make them for you. Open up, baobei.”

He sliced off a piece of the heavenly-scented waffle, feeding it to you and letting you eat it with much enthusiasm. You loved how the chocolate chips melted in your mouth, how it blended with the waffle, and you loved how you felt how much effort Chenle put into making your favorite breakfast food. “This tastes amazing, Chenle,” you said after you finished the slice of waffle. “I'm so glad that you decided to make me this.”

“Anything for you, baobei,” he said, making you blush even harder at the affectionate nickname he gave you. Soon enough, you were able to finish the waffles and the fluffy pancakes, and you were in awe of how he was able to make normal hot chocolate taste somehow extraordinary. He put a lot of whipped cream and marshmallows, more than what the allowed intake (“Your sugar level's going to go up, baby, but it's your birthday today! I'll let you indulge.”) and watched you eat with a soft look in his eyes.

“Aren't you going to eat, Chenle?” you asked, sipping on the sweet hot chocolate with wide eyes. Your boyfriend hadn't eaten with you that morning, and you were worried that maybe he planned to eat later than you. “Do you want me to cook something for you? I'm sorry I ate them all...”

“I've eaten already,” Chenle explained, gesturing to the clean plates in their storage. He washed the used plates before he woke you up, not wanting to stress you out over dirty dishes. His head was rested on his palms, arms propped up as he still watched you with a fond expression. “Don't feel sorry, baobei. It actually makes me feel proud seeing you eat them all.”

“Thank you, Chenle,” you said, feeling your cheeks heat up, from both his gaze and his words. You were honestly at a loss for words, touched that he would do that for you. It was the first birthday that both of you celebrated, and you felt all warm and giddy when you realized that Chenle was being a complete sweetheart even when it was his first time doing this.

“Okay, baobei, it's time for your surprise,” he said when you were done eating. You felt nervous yet excited, even covering your eyes to humour him. He giggled, a sound that made the butterflies panic in your stomach, and you heard the rustling sounds and telltale sound that he was looking around for something. “Baobei, you can open your eyes now!”

You uncovered your eyes, still adjusting to the light and finally focusing on the pair of tickets that he held up. They were tickets to an amusement park, a place where you've always wanted to visit but were too busy to even do so. Chenle felt his heart beat faster when he could almost see the heart-eyes you were making at the tickets, feeling proud of how he could make you finally relax after the stressful exams.

“Are those... ? Oh my gosh, Chenle, thank you!” you hugged him tightly, almost making the tickets fall from his grasp, but he placed them on the table to hug you back properly. You didn't know how this day could be any better, but knowing Chenle, you knew that this day would be incredibly memorable. “Thank you so much! I've always wanted to relax after such a stressful week, and this made my day ten times better.”

“I know you've wanted to unwind after hell week, so I got you these,” he said, and you giggled at how proud he sounded. He was always like that, trying to help you in any way possible because let's face it, while you were struggling with math, he always somehow aced the math tests. When your tutor found himself too busy, Chenle replaced him, and you became closer to him and everything started from there. He'd know when you needed your space, and when you needed some affection, too.

And your relationship felt too good to be true, but every time you were on the brink of an argument, the two of you would try to calm down and try to resolve it as soon as you can. He'd understand where your stress was coming from, and you'd understand how you shouldn't take out your stress on people. 

You pulled away from the hug first to place a kiss on the cheek, leaving Chenle flushed. You tried to look as if you weren't as red as him, reminding him to leave for the amusement park earlier. “It'll let us spend more time together, baobei,” you said, and you stood up, cheeks red and warm from all the blushing you've done this morning. Chenle wasn't very different from you, however, with his usually pale cheeks now dusted with soft pink.

 

You walked around at the park, hand clasped around the other's as you tried out everything that caught your attention, given that it wouldn't take too much time. You both agreed on no rollercoasters or rides that you hated, but for some reason, you suggested the haunted house. Chenle looked scared, but you held his hand throughout the whole thing and let yourself be his source of comfort until the two of you had walked out.

“Okay, we are never going into a haunted house ever again,” you stated, patting Chenle's back reassuringly as he drank his lemonade. The two of you were resting at one of the food stalls, under the shade of the umbrella and enjoying some of the fair food. The candy floss that was originally so big was reduced to a much smaller size, and your cups were already halfway to being empty. “Where do you want to go next?”

Chenle picked at the candy floss, laughing at how sticky his hands were already. He turned to you with a smile on his face, different from how he looked scared in the haunted house earlier. It made you feel guilty, but he reassured you that it was fine and that it was “such an eye-opener”. “Where do you want to go, baobei? This day is for you, remember?”

“Ah, but there are so many choices. We can't go to all the attractions within a day,” you pouted. You watched his face contort into a frown that changed right into a smile within a second. You raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. “Chenle?”

“I'm going to the comfort room for a moment. Be right back, (Y/N)ie.”

 

You were sure that people did not come back from the comfort room with a paper bag from going to the comfort room, but you didn't say anything about it. You pretended to not see, even when it was painfully obvious and you almost wanted to laugh at how it was showing. Chenle was making an effort, and you had to act surprised later.

A booth had plushies as their prizes, and a particular dolphin plush toy caught your eye. Normally, you wouldn't go for those kinds of booths because your friends told you that they were a scam, but when you saw another person win a plush toy, you felt certain that this one wasn't a scam. You soon found yourself in front of the booth, Chenle dragged along and currently eyeing the prizes.

“What did you want, (Y/N)?” he asked, taking out money to pay for the booth's fee but saw you pay for it already. He internally groaned, since he promised himself that you wouldn't spend any money today, and he had already broken the promise. He approached you, watching you try to aim at the dolphin plush toy. “Is the goal to make the plush toy fall down?”

“Yes,” you answered, huffing when the plush toy you wanted wouldn't fall down. It already moved, and yet, it still wouldn't fall off the stupid rack. You were determined to win the plush for Chenle, since he reminded you so much of dolphins, and you ready to pay for it again when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“I'll pay for you, baobei,” he said with a smile on his face. You let him, though, and you were down to your last ball already, and it seemed like the dolphin plush was too heavy to be pushed down by the ball. You stared at the plush toy dejectedly, ready to accept your failure when Chenle asked you again. “Do you want that dolphin plush toy, (Y/N)? I can play for you if you want.”

“Yes,” you sighed, handing him the ball with a pout on your face. You really wanted that dolphin plush for him, but it seemed like there was no hope of getting it. You watched him as he took aim, but you stared at him in confusion. He wasn't even aiming at the dolphin plush at all, and you were about to ask him what he was doing when he threw the ball, hitting a loose screw on the rack, making the entire row of plush toys fall down, including the dolphin that you wanted.

You stared at the mess, mouth agape, while Chenle looked pretty damn proud of what he had just done. The owner was speechless, too, but instead of getting angry, he smiled at Chenle. “You know, I should be mad, because that's one whole level of plush toys, but I'm actually impressed. Well, according to the rules, you can keep whatever you can push down, which means you'll be keeping everything here, kids.”

You were still gawking at the amount of plush toys the owner put into plastic bags, hesitant to believe what just happened until Chenle spoke up again. “Don't you think I was pretty smart back there? I didn't know how to make the dolphin plush go down, so I just... settled on making the whole level fall down. I'm sorry if you don't want these all.”

“No, it's fine,” you said, smiling at him and letting the situation sink in. It actually sounded pretty funny to you know, and you were touched by how he was willing to do anything to let you have what you wanted. “I just feel... kinda awkward, because the dolphin plush was actually for you,” you pointed out, looking away to hide the blush forming on your cheeks. 

“Is that so?” he asked, an amused smile playing on the edges of his lips. “Thank you, then. At least all the other plush toys are for you,” he said, holding your hand again. You blushed, and you didn't even realize when the two of you stopped holding hands. “Where do you want to go next? The park is about to close soon, so we might as well wrap things up.”

“Can... can we go to the ferris wheel?” you asked. You heard that the views were amazing from the ferris wheel at night, and you wanted to experience it for yourself. You heard him hum in approval, and soon, you were ushered into one of the gondolas of the ferris wheel. You finally had a place to set the bags of plush toys on, and soon, your face was almost pressed up against the glass, eager to observe the view.

The city lights were bright, and it made the area look so lively even when nighttime had fallen. You rested your head in one of your palms, the arm placed on the sill of the gondola window. You were too busy looking at the city that you didn't even notice Chenle scoot closer to you.

“Enjoying yourself, baobei?” he asked you, wrapping one arm around your shoulder. You didn't hesitate to lean in, and the two of you enjoyed the view together with your body leaning against his own. You nodded in response, feeling the exhaustion settle in your body after a long day of walking around. You let the silence take over until you heard him whisper. “Happy birthday, (Y/N)ie. I love you.”

You smiled, moving around to snuggle with him more. “I love you, too, Chenle. Thanks for today. I had lots of fun, thanks to you.” 

You felt him press a kiss on the top of your head, making you smile even more before just appreciating the view from the ferris wheel in silence, comfortable in the position the two of you were in. 

 

“I totally forgot about the cake,” Chenle said, taking out the cake from the paper bag. You had a hunch that it was cake, and you secretly congratulated yourself for getting it right. The two of you arrived at your apartment (your parents let the two of you live together, since it was closer to school and they trusted the two of you to not do any funny business together) past 10 pm, and you just wanted to sleep the exhaustion away in Chenle's arms.

“I knew it! It was cake,” you said, trying to still look energetic but a yawn still made its way out of your mouth. Chenle wrapped his arms around you in a backhug after putting away the cake in the fridge with the promise of “eating it tomorrow”, resting his head on top of yours as the two of you struggled to walk to the bedroom in that position, laughing along the way at your silliness.

“'Let's wash up and go to sleep already, baobei,” he said, letting go of you when you reached your bedroom. “And then we can cuddle all we want. Does that sound good?”

Moments later, the two of you were comfortably cuddling on the bed, with you being the small spoon that you loved being. “This is like, one of the best birthdays I've had,” you mumbled sleepily, your eyelids becoming heavier by the second. “Thank you, Chenle.”

“Mhmm, you're welcome,” he replied back, his voice already sounding so sleepy and soft. “I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, let's just go to sleep. Love you, baobei.”

You weren't able to reply back, since sleep already took over you, but Chenle already knew the response to that, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! uwu


End file.
